Justice League Ganma Ulimited
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: Read and find out.


**Yo, minna. I have got news, my inspiration is back and I am coming up with new ideas like crazy, one of them is this one where an OC gains the powers of a Ganma, another is where an OC of mine from the future of the "Steven Universe" Universe is sent to the Arc-V universe on accident, and another is where an OC from the "Gundam Build Fighters/Try" Universe is sent to the G-Gundam Universe on a mission to find the other Shuffle Alliance members, he was given the Red Joker symbol and now is partners with the Greeed, including Eiji, a female Gara, and Nobu, the Cell Medal clone of Oda Nobunaga. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Fire, fire everywhere, that is all that can be seen for the young man lying wounded on the ground.

 _'Why?'_ the young man though as he tried remember what had happened. _'That's right.'_ He thought as his memories returned, _'I tried to save someone. And here I thought that I could make my life burn bright by helping others,'_ he thought as the sad reality of his good actions caused came crashing into him, _'but now, it's just going to burn. And this all happened because I wanted to help someone from making this kind of mistake.'_

 _ **"Your time is not yet finished, Jarrod."**_ An echoing voice said.

 _'What?'_ Jarrod thought as his vision became filled with a bright light, when the light receded and Jarrod could see again he found himself on a river bank.

"Where am I?" Jarrod asked himself.

"You're in Hermit's Land, Jarrod Locke." Said a voice behind him making Jarrod turn around. The person who spoke was an elderly Japanese man with white hair and a small goatee, he's wearing a...colorful...set of monk's robes and is holding a staff in his hand.

"Yo, bright boy!" he said cheerfully.

"Are you talking to me?" Jarrod asked.

Suddenly a white and orange cartoon-y ghost popped into view in a poof of pink smoke, "Who else do you see around here?!" It said scaring Jarrod.

"What the heck are you?" Jarrod asked.

"'What'? I'm not a 'What', I am-" the thing said before the monk cut her off.

"Yurusen-sama the Great!" yelled the old man.

"TAKERU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" Yurusen complained while yelling at the old man.

"Okay. I am completely lost here." Jarrod said with an eyebrow raised.

Yurusen turned back to Jarrod and stared at him with her single eye, "You died Bright Boy~!"

"Then how am I here?" Jarrod asked. He gasped. "Did I go to the BAD place?!"

"You're not in Hell." Takeru reassured him.

"I was actually talking about Alderaan." Jarrod joked.

"No that place is long gone." Takeru said completely serious, "But, there is a worse place than that~." he said in a childish voice.

Jarrod gasps. "You mean… IKEA?!"

"I dunno~, but in all seriousness we have some things to discuss." Takeru said switching from childish to serious in seconds.

"Lay it on me." Jarrod said.

"Yes, you're dead but The One Above All, the Lord God Almighty has agreed to give you a second chance because of your pure soul."

"What do I have to do?" Jarrod asked.

"Continue to protect those you hold dear from the forces of evil, The One Above All will be sending you a team to help you, eventually. The bad news of this is, you are now a ghost and your physical body will be this." shows a small object that resembles an eyeball with white parts that looked like claws or fangs holding it in four places around it, with a silver tail on its back resembling an optic nerve, the back was colored gold with a silver stripe going down the middle.

"What is that?" Jarrod asked a bit disturbed by its appearance

"It's an Eyecon."

"A what?" Jarrod asked.

Yurusen appeared in front of Jarrod's face, "An Eyecon is an artificial body, it's like a laptop holding info from another broken laptop."

"So, what do I do with it?" Jarrod asked.

"With this one? Make sure it doesn't shatter, if it does..." he trailed off.

"You go poof!~" Yurusen finished.

"But, with these ones?" Takeru said as he made a black box appear on Jarrod's wrist and what looked like two refined Eyecons appear in Takeru's hands before showing them to Jarrod. "These will help your mission."

Jarrod takes the Eyecons, they're round like the first one he saw but they lacked the tails and they had buttons on the sides, one had green on the back, and the other had red on the pieces that looked like claws or teeth.

Jarrod looks up with confidence. "I'm ready," he said. "Where do I start?"

"You start back at your home." Takeru said.

"Bye-bye, Bright Boy, sorry I can't help you!~" Yurusen said, although she didn't sound sorry or disappointed in the slightest.

"And Yurusen will go with you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Yurusen screamed before she and Jarrod disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The old monk, Takeru Tenkuji, stared at the spot they had once been.

"Good luck, Jarrod." he said before realizing something, "Wait, if he's a ghost now does he have the same time limit I once had?"

On Earth there are multiple spaceships surrounding the planet. Down below are multiple beings that resemble humans with avian wings wearing armor and holding different weapons. In an alleyway two bursts of pink smoke appear then dissipate revealing Jarrod and Yurusen, the both of them looked around before Yurusen spoke her mind, "Nice alleyway Bright~ Boy~, it's not surprising to see why you picked here to live." she said giggling at her insult.

Jarrod stood confused before walking out of the alleyway, "This isn't my home, this isn't even close to my house. Where are we?" he said.

"Halt, Human!" Spoke a gruff authoritative voice making Jerrod and Yurusen turn around, "Show us your identification or face _severe_ punishment." said the Thanagarian.

"Yurusen, what do I do?" Jarrod whispered to his companion.

"Take out the Eyecon Takeru gave you and press the button."

"Okay, Sirs. I'll get it right now." Jarrod spoke aloud to the birdmen as he got the green-backed Eyecon out of his pocket, held it in front of his face, and pressed the button facing the inside with his thumb making the Eyecon speak.

 **[PERFECT]**

"Now drop the Eyecon!" Yurusen screamed, but luckily only Jarrod could hear her or see her at the moment.

Jarrod dropped the Eyecon like he was told and when it got to his waist it turned into some kind of energy and enveloped him until a suit formed over him. The suit looked organic with some bits of metal here and there, most of the suit was colored somewhere in between blue and green and then it was made pale giving it a spectral feel. He had the black box, the Proto Ulorder, on his left arm, the helmet had a visor that looked like it was made of tears and a metal plate over his mouth area with lips melded into them giving the helmet the look of a face, with a small wisp on the forehead area. On his chest was a small rectangle that had an eye symbol with a small wisp-like piece coming off of it, after the suit was formed a white tattered hoodie flew out of the eyeball-like belt buckle and knocked back the Thanagarians before it returned to Jarrod and settled on him like a normal hoodie, after that happened he put his hand on the side of the hood and pulled it back.

"What is this?!" the Thanagarian exclaimed.

"You asked for my identification, well I am..." he said before he paused a bit.

"Come on Bright Boy, say a cool name!" Yurusen said.

"I am Magister Oculus!" he said before sweeping his hand to the side making his hoodie flutter like a cape in the wind before a small explosion occurred behind him momentarily obscuring his features and letting the transparent parts of his suit glow.

* * *

A little while later on the Thanagarian ship holding the Justice League prisoner, each member was feeling a mix of emotions from being betrayed by one of their own members, ranging from betrayal, to shame, and one was even experiencing heartbreak. Until they heard their guards cry out in pain, before the door to their room was knocked in by an injured Thanagarian. They all looked to the doorway for the cause of the guard's injuries and found themselves looking at one of the strangest things they've seen, it resembled a human, but at the same time it resembled a ghost.

"Please tell me I didn't beat up the good guys because that would ruin what I'm trying to do." he said.

"Who are you?" John Stewart asked.

"Call me Magister Oculus."

"We're the Justice League." Superman said.

"Justice League? Nobody thought that was a bit corny?"

"See? He gets it." Stated the Flash.

"Not the time." Wonder Woman said.

Magister Oculus went up to Wonder Woman's holding cell, punched in the force field controls making the force field deactivate, and brought out a small spherical object before he pressed a button on the side making it speak.

 **[KATANA]**

He then inserted the object into a black box on his left arm which made it speak.

 **[LOADING]** _~Guitar Riff~_

Out of the object came a strange hoodie-like cloak, which flew around Oculus before landing on him and changing his appearance. He now had a head that was completely black except for two opaque eyes that seemed to glow with two red rings around them which led down the side of his cheeks to two more opaque circles on each side, the hood of the hoodie was mostly white with a metal bird on the top, the hoodie itself looked like armor from a war time era, on his right arm was a large katana blade, around his waist was the belt, and his arms and legs remained the same pattern they were before.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." He said before the katana blade began to glow.

"What are you-?" Wonder Woman asked before Oculus raised the blade and slashed downwards.

"Diana!" Batman yelled before a sound of metal sliding on metal was heard and the pole she was tied to was cut in two places, letting her escape from her lasso.

"You seem to have quite a grasp on your powers there," Wonder Woman said. "I thank you, although you could have just untied the ropes."

"I'm not too good with knots." Oculus said sheepishly. "Now for the others." he spoke before going to Superman's cell, this time cutting the control panel, and ejected the object from the box and pressed its button again.

 **[PLANET]**

Then put it back in the gauntlet.

 **[LOADING]** _~Guitar Riff~_

Once again a hoodie-like object ejected from the gauntlet before it landed on Oculus, this time he looked like an astronaut with yellow armor for a suit with a clear dome over his blue half-sphere head. Oculus looked at the red light coming off the walls surrounding Superman and brought up a hand to where his chin would be and started to think out loud.

"Hmm, red sun radiation, it appears to weaken you severely. Perhaps another form of solar radiation will give you a boost." he said before his hands started to glow blue. 'I hope this works.' he thought as he aimed his hands at Superman and let the energy shoot out of his hands towards him. "Blue sun radiation, hope it helps." Oculus told Superman. After he gave the solar radiation to him, Oculus saw Superman start to glow, then break out of his restraints and walked out just as the glow faded away.

"Thank you." Superman said.

"No problem." Oculus replied before taking the object out again and pressing the button once more.

 **[DENKI]**

And once more inserting it.

 **[LOADING]** _~Guitar Riff~_

This time the hoodie looked like a red dress coat with gloves at the end that look like oval lightbulbs filled with electricity and a tesla coil for the hood.

"Alright, everyone hold on." he said as he charged electricity into his hands before letting it shoot out at the remaining control mechanisms in the room freeing everyone still trapped.

"Good work." Batman said.

"Now we have to get out of here." John said.

"Right, let me make a door." Oculus said before he shot a charged beam at the wall and made a circular opening. "Everyone that can fly, grab someone who can't." he said as he once again took the object out of the device on his arm and pressed the button.

 **[DA VINCI]**

And inserted it again.

 **[LOADING]** _~Guitar Riff~_

This one looked like a mix of Da Vinci and his works, it had a brown color on the coat, it had a hat on its head, the face looked like an onyx copy of Da Vinci except it lacked facial features besides the beard and eyes, it had two extra arms on the shoulders, a face on his chest with two hands covering its mouth, and two extra legs sticking straight out from the sides.

"So how's an artist going to help you fly?" Flash asked as he got lifted by J'onn, while Batman was lifted by Diana, and John was picked up by Superman.

"Like this." Oculus said as he created a large copy of the Mona Lisa, and made it float down near the ground to climb on it like it was a surfboard. "You all coming?" he asked as he sped out of the opening followed by the Justice League members.

"You know, and I could be wrong about this, but I think he's on our side." Flash said.

* * *

A short time later and the League members and Oculus were in a closed mall's clothing store.

"Any of your powers back yet?" Batman asked Superman.

"Enough to let me see every Thanagarian in a two block radius running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"So is that good or bad?" Oculus asked.

"Maybe they'll all just forget about us and go home?" Flash said.

"We're never that lucky." Batman said grimly.

"Hey, a little optimism never hurt." Flash retorted.

 **"THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS AND VIOLATORS TO OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY, AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM...WILL BE _SUMMARILY_ PUNISHED."**

"Optimism, huh?" said the Green Lantern.

"Eh." Flash shrugged.

"We'll have to lay low for the time being. Rethink our plan of attack." said Batman

"And how are you going to do that? You all stick out like a hand of only sore thumbs in your costumes." Oculus said.

"He's right." said a voice making the Justice League and Oculus turn to see that the one who spoke was J'onn, who was inspecting a brown trenchcoat. "They are looking for our costumes, nothing more." He said as he shape-shifted into a normal looking human wearing a suit with the trenchcoat over it. Everyone soon caught on to what J'onn meant and Batman began to remove his cowl before Flash spoke up.

"Hold on, what about the whole "Secret identity" bit? I mean you guys I trust." He said gesturing to the other Leaguers, "But this guy, I'm still not sure about." He finished holding his hand out to Oculus.

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm an unknown factor in this scenario, but if it makes you all feel better." He said as he canceled his transformation revealing Jarrod in a blue shirt, black jeans and black high top sneakers. "My name is Jarrod Locke, and the eyeball floating next to my head is Yurusen."

"EYEBALL!?" Yurusen screamed making herself visible to everyone present in the usual puff of pink smoke, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, YURUSEN-SAMA THE GREAT, AN EYEBALL!" she screamed before pulling a frying pan out of nowhere. " **YURUSEN SUBARASHI SUMASSHU**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and swung the pan at Jarrod's head before he ducked, thus making Yurusen miss her target and spin uncontrollably in place. The League members stared at Yurusen before Batman pulled down his cowl all the way and walked over to Jarrod.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He said, "The Flash is Wally West, Diana Troy goes by Wonder Woman when in costume, John Stewart is the Green Lantern, Superman is Clark Kent, and Martian Manhunter is J'onn Jonnz."

"Oh," He said before pausing, "I've never heard of any of you." He said in all seriousness, before he grabbed Yurusen to make her stop spinning.

"Stop the Afterlife, I wanna get off." She said with her only eye spinning in a circle. After that had occurred the rest of the Leaguers went to get clothes, while Wally took of his mask, revealing his red hair.

"Red hair, it suits you." Wonder Woman said while holding a pair of black women's pants.

* * *

After the Leaguers got into their disguises, John having to dress up like a detective from a mystery novel, fedora and all, to hide his face, looked at each other with a single question in mind.

"Where do we go to regroup?" Wally said voicing the shared question.

"Wayne Manor would be the safest option." Bruce answered, "We'll need to go in pairs. John, go with Wally, J'onn you go with Clark, and Diana, Jarrod, and I will go together."

"Why do you three get to go together?" Wally asked him.

"Because the three of us look like a family because of how similar I look to them." Jarrod spoke up. Which was actually true considering he looked like a mix of the two's features.

"Regardless of reason, we have to go now." Bruce said before he took Diana's hand and led her away.

"Hey, wait up!" Jarrod said as he chased after the two.

* * *

 **Next chapter the conclusion of the first episode of "Justice League Ganma Unlimited". Also, I have a poll going on in my profile, it will choose which story I start working on next, and if the RWBY story is chosen a second poll will go up, over which of the 8 main characters get which Dark Rider power. And remember, review. Or else I will quit writing fics. I mean it, I will stop writing if I don't get actual feedback instead of the ocasional "This is good.", "Keep it up.", the various ways of saying "More", please actually leave your thoughts about what you read.**


End file.
